


The Actual Worst One-Night Stand.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, PregnantEren, Realistic, Scientific, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: Eren would have never expected to hook up with one of the hottest guys in school when he's dragged to 'the sickest party' by Jean.Unfortunately, said hottest guy in school regrets the night after and constantly rejects Eren.Eren however, has some new that Levi just can't run away from.





	1. Typical Party

I could hear the music from the inside of Jean's shitty little red car as we pulled up to one of the senior's houses. Erwin's house? I think. I don't know. 

"Hell Yeah!" Jean laughed. "Let's go!" 

Somehow we'd managed to pack seven people in the car, making us look like a fucking clown circus show as we all popped out of it. No surprise Connie and Sasha were glued together as they practically ran into the house. Jean and Marco held hands as they walked to the house. And then there was Mikasa, Armin, and myself. 

I kept my hands to myself. 

"Why'd you drag us here again?" Armin asked, his discomfort showing. 

"I didn't. Jean did," I told him, because it was true. 

I'll put it this way. Jean had some shit on me, and used it to blackmail me into coming to this 'epic high-school party.' I didn't want to come without my only real friends. 

The house was average, I think. Walking through the front door, there was a closet and area for shoes, and then an option to go up a set of stairs, or down. The downstairs was blocked off by a baby gate however, with a note that clearly stated it was off-limits. I knew Jean would break that at some point during the night. 

To say the upstairs living room was crowded was an understatement. I didn't know you could fit so many bodies so close together without problems. Everybody looked like they were having a good time. I knew this was going to be a long night, I just hoped nobody mistook us for freshmen. 

Mikasa, Armin, and myself made our way to the kitchen and all grabbed a drink. We definitely needed to loosen up. I was shocked when Mikasa chugged her drink and instantly refilled her cup. I don't think Armin even liked the drink, as he took tiny sips every so often. 

I don't even remember the night, fuck. I know we separated at one point, and I know I started cracking jokes to some of the older kids, and took a part in scaring some of the freshmen there. I drank way too much. I threw up once. I continued drinking. 

Next thing I remember was Levi Ackerman. He was a hot piece of meat, badass, totally cool. Well... I remember sitting on the couch, right in the middle, with him straddled in my lap. How I'd gotten him on me? Couldn't tell you. All I know is that he was in my lap, hard as rock along with me, his lips glued to mine, his tongue thrashing into my mouth.

The room was still crowded, and there were people sitting on the couch and armrests next to us. We didn't care, at all. I ran my hands up his slim body, and he slowly ground in my lap. His moans were just loud enough to head over the music, mine could probably be heard through the entire house. 

I'm not sure how we ended up in a bedroom, but I remember being thrown on the bed, my clothes in scattered piles on the floor. He was rough, yet his skin was soft. His grip was strong on my body, and it made me melt beneath him. He smelled of sweet sweat and liquor. A light bleach smell soon filled the room. 

"Levi," I moaned in a breath as his lips wrapped around the sensitive tan skin of my neck. 

"Shut up," he drunkly mumbled as he pulled away. 

I loved how his voice made me feel defenceless.

His lips travelled down my body until he was licking some of my cum off my stomach. I was expecting a blowjob, but instead his mouth travelled lower, and gave a soppy lick to my asshole. I was shocked at how good it felt. I'd never had that before. 

He repositioned me onto my hands and knees. He then spit on his fingers and shoved them into me, rough and fast. He scissored his fingers violently, making me whine and pant the entire time. It was such a weirdly incredible feeling. A intense feeling of needing to poop combined with little shocks and tingles of a pleasure I'd never felt.

I'd felt how big his dick was when it rubbed against mine earlier, but it felt even bigger inside me. I remember howling over the blurred bass of the shitty music. My asshole burned as he stretched it further and further with his cock. He was so rough with my body, treating it like a toy, and I was okay with that. It felt so good the way he pulled out so far and pounded himself back in. The loud sound of our skin slapping was such a turn on in itself.

I remembered being filled to the brim with his cum. A hot river flowing inside me, bursting to drip out as he pulled himself away from me.

We both panted in whoever's bed we were in, and fell asleep to the annoying sound of the heavy-bass music, and each other's breaths.


	2. A Morning To Remember.

I groaned softly as a beam of sunlight burned itself directly at my eyeballs. I turned my head, as well as my body and bumped into something incredibly warm, and.. hard? I opened my eyes slowly and saw pale-white skin and dark black hairs. 

Taking my time, I sat up and looked down to the obvious body beside me. Pale, dark hard, hard muscles, totally gorgeously sexy and incredible. Levi Ackerman. My heart stopped. What in the fuck was I doing in a bed naked next to him?! 

Before I could process any recollection of the previous night, I stumbled down the hallway and into the bathroom to vomit. I was surprised I even remembered where the damn room was. After I threw up half my body weight, I leaned back against the tub with my head back and my eyes closed.

I remembered bits and pieces from the previous night, and the pain I felt in my lower back proved it wasn't just part of a sick fantasy or wet dream. 

I cleaned myself up in the sink, and noticed four beautifully dark, circle-shaped bruises on my neck. Two higher up nearer my jaw, one in the center of my neck, and the other covering my collar bone. I loved them. They looked fucking gorgeous on my tanned skin, and knowing that Levi Ackerman had given them to me made me feel warm... hot... horny, okay? It turned me on so fucking fast. 

I almost wished I had more. No, I did wish. I wanted more. 

I dragged my feet back to the bedroom and picked up my scattered and smelly clothes from the floor to get dressed. Thankfully my phone was still in the pocket of my jeans. I checked that before getting dressed. Eighteen texts from Mikasa and four from Armin, plus a few misses calls. Seriously? 

I'd definitely deal with all of that later. 

When I found my underwear I was annoyed to see a fucking cum-stain in them. Really me? I didn't want to put those on, so I snuck over to the dresser in the room and 'borrowed' the first pair of boxers I saw. I didn't even know who's room we were in, let alone who's gitch I was stealing. The thought of them being Levi's made my cock twitch, but I knew they weren't. I didn't even care though. I doubted I'd ever figure out who's room we were in. 

I slipped on my pants and tee shirt, then sat on the bed to put my socks on. I heard a soft groan behind me and quickly turned, to see Levi only for a second as he pulled the blanket over his head. I wanted to do the same - lay down and go back to sleep, but I knew I had to get the hell out of there.

Thankfully my phone still had twenty percent battery, because I needed maps to find my house. I had no idea where the hell I'd been dropped off. It was only a thirty minute walk back home, though, with my sore lower back, it took a little longer.

Of course my father skipped work. When I walked into the house I heard him clear his throat from the living room. I tried to sneak up the stairs, but he called my name. After rolling my eyes, I dragged my feet to the living room. 

"What?"

"You were supposed to be home by midnight last night."

"Yeah well I decided it would be smarter to just crash there." 

"Did you pass out from alcohol?"

"No, but I didn't know where I was and wasn't getting a ride home from drunk-ass Jean." 

"Did you drink?"

"Yeah a bit. Great chatting, I'm gonna go shower." 

"Eren, we had rules-"

"Go to work," I cut him off. "I'm showering."

I jogged up the stairs as discomforting as it was and locked myself in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hickeys were totally noticeable. I'd forgotten about them. Fuck. I was surprised my father didn't skip all his questions and start with 'why do you have hickeys?' 

I took a long, steaming hot shower. The water felt good on my lower back, and I tried my best to massage the area, not that it helped the pain. However, that pain was definitely not a bad thing. 

I accidentally moaned as the memory of the pleasure sent a shiver up my spine. Ugh. I wanted him again. Without control, my hand found its way to my cock, and I rubbed it softly upwards towards my stomach. I wondered if I could get off on just the thought of Levi pounding into me, filling me to the brim.. and biting down on my neck. 

My left fingers grazed the tender bruises on my neck and my right jerked my cock. I really could get off just thinking about him. I reimagined the painful tearing, hot pleasure. The shocks and waves that flooded through my body with each thrust. The deep groans and coughs of pleasure that Levi made as I whined in that delicious pain. 

My breath hicked and I let out a soft moan as I came. My breathing remains heavy, but my orgasm had been too soft and quick to be winded.

After my shower I laid naked in bed, curled up under a thin blanket. My head hurt like hell, I just wanted to sleep off this nasty hangover. As if on queue, my father walked into my room with a soft knock and put a tall glass of water on my nightstand. I pretended to be asleep the second I heard his little knock. He left as he'd came, and I waited another minute before sitting up and chugging the whole glass. 

I grabbed my phone and texted Mikasa, mot bothering to read her billion texts. 

'Hey.'

'Where the hell did you end up last night?!'

'Somebody's bed. Don't worry though, I'm safe and sound at home.' 

'Whatever.'

I wasn't surprised she was pissed off. She probably knew exactly what happened last night. Fuck, she probably knew better than I did. I didn't care. I at least let her know where I was and that she didn't have to chew her fingers off with worry. 

I sighed and just decided to nap. I just prayed I didn't have any dreams about Levi. I had to get him and the memories out of my mind, preferably forever. It was a one time thing, I knew that. I'd never interact with him again. 

Ever.


	3. Sudden Sickness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts to feel morning sickness.

It had been roughly a month since my night with Levi Ackerman. Mikasa had fully calmed down and forgiven my disappearance during the party. My friends had all stopped teasing me about my hickeys. My father stopped riding my ass about everything. Life had returned back to normal, and I couldn't have been happier. 

Unfortunately, I was waking up puking. 

It was the third day of this now. This time however, the vomit woke me up, rather than coming right after my awakening from alarms. I couldn't even make it out of bed when I suddenly woke up, and bolted upright to puke all over myself and the bed.

My dad heard, and came to check up on me. He then promised to take me to the doctors, tomorrow, of course. It was a busy day apparently. 

I skipped school again. Although I figured I would feel completely better by the afternoon, I remained in bed. I couldn't help but think about that night still. It had been a month since that night with Levi. A scene of us fucking played in my mind almost every night. I'd have to jerk off to it just to fall asleep. I could see his beautiful naked body over mine, his cock, thick, long, slightly hairy in the right places and curved to the left. I wanted it again. I wanted hickeys again. I wanted his fucking body. 

I knew I couldn't have it. He was way too far out of my league. He was so fucking hot, and cool. I was a nerd. That night was a drunken mistake. I wouldn't be surprised if Levi even remembered it at all. I was gone before he woke up, and glad I was. 

I took a little nap. There was nothing better to do.

I woke up feeling nauseous again, but I got up, ate some food and kept it all down. I texted Mikasa saying that I'd be alright, as she'd spammed a few texts asking how I was feeling. 

I spent the rest of the afternoon stalking Levi on the internet. Turns out he was a writer. Well at least, I think. The account name was DandL, and they wrote stories that just seemed like things Levi would probably write about. One story included what sounded an awful lot like a high school party in which the main character fucks a 'pretty boy with green eyes.' Not to mention his location was set to Shiganshina. Perhaps I was crazy. I had zero proof it was actually Levi's writing. I easily could have just been making shit up in my mind in order to pretend to know him. 

I also stalked his BookFace account, looking at the pictures he shared, and the few he had of himself in there. I googled his name to see what popped up. I wasn't sure why, but something kept drawing me to him. Something kept telling me that I had to know more about him, and have him again. Almost as if he was cocaine, I couldn't get enough of his face, body, the memories. 

Before I knew it, my father was home, and he made me soup and sandwiches for dinner. Feeling completely back to normal, I ate, and spent the evening watching the television in near-silence with my father.

My father forced me to drink plenty of water and electrolytes before going to sleep, which he also made me do at eight. He said he’d be waking me up at five-thirty to get ready to go to the hospital. 

I knew it was going to be a shitty day, so, to ease the stress of everything, I thought about that night. Levi’s body. His dick. Oh god. I was obsessed with the thought of him being with me again. 

Please God, just give him to me once more.


	4. A Day In The ER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends the day at the hospital, only to find out what’s happening to him, is worse than his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what you’re all waiting for! :)

Day four, I threw up again. Big shock. 

My dad took me to the hospital. Unfortunately, at six in the morning when he worked. When I got checked in, and in one of the small rooms, a doctor came in and explained what they were going to do. I guess my father had told them yesterday what was going on. The doctor explained they needed a; urine and stool sample, blood sample, spit swab, a full body  x-ray and full body MRI. 

This was going to be a fun day. We took my blood and spit first, as we had to wait for the others. It wasn't long after that I was standing in front of the x-ray camera. I'd done x-rays before, mostly for fun, but this time, was not fun. Next up, the MRI. Two. Fucking. Hours. To get a good reading, my stupid father told them to keep me in there for two hours! To look on the positives, my last two samples would be ready by then. 

I was singing Nickelback in my head by the end of the MRI. It was a painfully boring, long, two hours. I hopped off the table before it was fully out and left the room without order. I couldn't be in there any longer. 

Though my knees and ankles were stiff and hurt to walk on, I walked like a man on a mission. I had to get some fresh fucking air. I didn't go back to my room, though I knew that's where I was supposed to go. I slipped out a fire door that I knew didn't have an alarm attached to it, and sat beside it on the tiny curb that lined the building. 

There was a massive pit in my stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Was it terminal? Am I already dying and it's too late? 

I felt nauseous again. I wasn't sure if it was just from the stress of thinking I was dying, or if it was whatever was wrong with me and killing me. 

I let out the biggest sigh of my life. There was no point sitting outside and waiting for the results. My blood and urine tests should be done by now. I went back inside, and dragged my feet up to my room. I wasn't ready for the truth, as I feared it was worse than anything my imagination let up. 

A doctor was in my room when I walked in. 

"Please, have a seat Eren."

I sighed nervously and sat on the edge of the little bed, my fingers curling around the flimsy mattress. 

"Well... I don't really know how to say this so I'll just say it. Eren, you're.. well, you, you're p-pregnant."

I laughed. "Did my dad send you here to say that?"

"No Eren.. look."

The doctor handed me a paper of my blood work, and I scanned over it, not really sure what everything meant. 

"I can't be pregnant, I'm a boy."

"Trust me, we know. We're very puzzled right now."

"Well figure out what's wrong with me. I hate waking up sick everyday."

"That's just it Eren. There's nothing wrong except your hormones. I'd like to preform a full CT scan, take another urine sample and more blood in a few hours." 

"Yeah. Let's go for a CT."

"I'll tell them to prepare you."

Pregnant? Really? That's your fucking solution? Jesus. Real funny guys. 

After the longest day of my life, it was only two in the afternoon when my father walked into my room with two other doctors. My father sat beside me in the bed, and grabbed my hand. I almost instinctively pulled it back. 

"Eren," the same doctor as before said. "I..." he sighed. "You are pregnant." 

He passed me a picture of the ultrasound I'd taken right after the CT scan. 

"You have a uterus, and it has a few eggs in it. That little black circle is a baby." 

"....that's impossible."

"Eren," my father said, squeezing my hand. "I'm afraid it's true. You were born with a uterus. But.. I never thought you'd get pregnant. Did this happen at the party? When you came home with those hickeys? Did you really get fucked by some kid?" My father voice had gotten progressively more angry as he went on.

"Do not get mad at me right now! You could have fucking told me about this!" 

"You would never have believed me."

"That's besides the point," I pouted. I turned to the doctors. "So what? At I having surgery now?" 

"For what?"

"For what?" I repeated in disbelief. 

"Eren, this is incredible. I've never seen this before! I want to document it all. And what if the baby survives? That would be amazing!"

"It would be a medical phenomenon, wouldn't it?" my stupid father joined in.

"No, no, no!" I screamed. "I'm not having a baby! I'm a boy!" 

"Sorry Eren, but I’m not removing it.”

“I’ll find somebody who will!” 

Without warning, my father tilted my head back, and poured some liquid into my mouth. Just by the taste, I knew it was a sedative. 

“Eren, this is a miracle,” my father told me calmly. 

“I can’t raise a baby! I’m sixteen.” 

“You won’t have to raise it, Eren. It’ll probably be sent directly to a lab.” 

“What the actual fuck?” I whispered to myself. 

It wasn’t long before I was laid in the bed, falling asleep. Everybody had left the room. My father had told me to stay in my room until he was off work, which was at three o’clock. It was almost five before he came to get me, and I was practically asleep. 

He helped me walk to the car, as my legs were tingly. And we had a completely silent drive home. 

How.  
The fuck.  
Am I pregnant?


	5. A Rejection And a Half.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns to school, but telling Levi the big news poses a challenge.

I started going back to school. To everybody else, I had the flu. But.. to Levi... I had to tell him.

I saw Levi in the hall, multiple times a day actually, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to actually go up to him and tell him. For Monday and Tuesday, I just watched him as he walked down the halls, calling out to him in my head, begging for him to approach me and declare his love and I'd tell I'm pregnant and we'd be in a happy fairytale. I knew there was no chance of that happening.

Now it was Wednesday. I had to do it. No matter how I managed to do it, I knew I had to at least talk to him. Maybe try and be his friend for a week and then tell him. 

So, during the ten minute break in between second and third, I walked up to him while he grabbed a textbook from his locker. It was the only time he wasn't accompanied by a friend.

"Levi!" I accidentally yelled as I approached him. My nerves had completely shot through the roof. This conversation was not going to go well. 

In fact, there was no conversation. Levi ended up giving me a dirty look and walking away. 

"Levi..." I said much quieter. "Um, we have to talk."

He was already walking down the hallway, ignoring me. Better luck tomorrow? 

Thursday followed roughly the same, expect I got a little smile instead of a dirty look when I tried to approach him. He still ignores my presence, and the fact I was desperate to tell him I was fucking pregnant. 

Thursday was also the day I got sent down to the principals office to talk about my lowering grades - as if my grades were my main concern at the time. I told him my father and had just had a medical scare with that flu and that I'd be fine and I'd get my grades back up, but I was lying. All I wanted to do was tell Levi, and for him to be okay with it. 

Friday was the day! It was now or never! 

I walked up to Levi during that ten minute break with a confident stride, and embarrassingly enough, he watched me coming the whole way down the hall. 

"Levi, I have something extremely important to tell you." 

His face was amused, but also, annoyed. 

"If I let you tell me will you fuck off?" 

"Um.. yes, but I need to tell you in private."

"Look kid. Lots of people have crushes on me. You might as well embarrass yourself in front of everyone," he then gestured to the many students watching us. 

"I don't have a crush on you. But it's something important. Please can we go somewhere?" 

Levi sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He grabbed my wrist with a grip I’d never felt before and dragged me into the men’s washroom, closing the door behind us and locking it to avoid eavesdroppers. 

“What do you want kid?”

“Levi. Um. You remember that night right?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Ouch. “Okay um. So it turns out we didn’t use protection, or if we did it didn’t work.”

“Please don’t tell me you have aids.”

“No no no! It’s.. um. Maybe worse actually, I don’t know. Um. I guess I was born.. uh, different and I know this is going to sound crazy and I know you won’t believe me at first.”

“Christ kid, spit it out.”

“I’m pregnant.” 

“....”

“....”

“Oh..” Levi’s face fell, and I could see the regret forming in his eyes.

“That’s it? Oh?”

“I.. thought you were a boy,” Levi said, the most dumbfounded look on his face.

“I am.”

“Then how are you pregnant?” 

“I was born different.”

“Like, you got a dick and a vagina? How’d I fuck it up.. I must’ve been so drunk.” 

“No Levi, but I have a uterus.” 

Levi suddenly laughed. “Good try kid.”

“I’m not joking Levi.” 

“I’m not an idiot! I know boys can’t get pregnant. What a fucking waste of time.” 

“Levi please listen-” I yelled, grabbing his forearm. 

He did a swift 180 and pushed me away, which slammed my hip against the sink counter. I let out a soft groan.

“Leave me alone kid. I’m not into you. That night was totally fucked, I was black out drunk. I’m sorry if I hurt you, but I can’t change the past.”

I rubbed my hip softly as I watched him leave the bathroom. 

“I thought that was going well for a minute,” I mumbled to myself. 

How the fuck was I going to convince him I wasn’t lying?


	6. Convinced Conceived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi agrees to go to the doctors with Eren, to prove that he is, in fact, pregnant.

"You guys are fucking mental!" Was Levi's response when I got my father to tell him I was pregnant. 

He still agreed to come to the doctors with us, thankfully. In the waiting room of the ultrasound clinic, Levi sat beside me with an empty seat between us. 

I was two months pregnant now. It had taken well over a week to convince Levi that I wasn't lying to him. Even now he was skeptical, thus him coming to my fourth ultrasound. I was getting ultrasounds twice a month to make sure the baby was developing, along with blood and urine tests twice a month to check my hormone levels. 

"Eren," Dr. Hange called, walking into the waiting room.

She was the only doctor outside of the hospital that knew about my condition. 

I stood up and looked down at Levi, who hesitated to stand. Although extremely hesitant, Levi stood and we followed the lady into the room. 

"Please lay on your back- I mean front sorry." 

I slowly laid on the hard table, with my head facing the screen. 

"I'm Doctor Hange, and you are?"

"Um. Levi."

"Ooh? So you're the handsome young man. Oh my god this baby is going to be so damn cute if she survives!"

"She?" Levi asked. 

"Well, I'm not certain yet, it's too early but I have a feeling it'll be a girl." 

Levi awkwardly sat on the chair adjacent to the table. Dr. Hange got to work quickly, spreading the goo and looking for Eren's uterus. It took a minute, but once she found it, the mood in the room changed. 

"Oh wow! Look how big it's gotten."

Levi had to take a peek. And what he saw, drew him closer. He stood, and walked up to the screen. 

"That's a baby?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"It is." 

"How can you tell? It's just a blog."

Hange took a picture of the image and zoomed in on it. "Well, here you can see the head, the tiny lump on the head will be her face. These little bumps will be her arms and legs." 

"Wow," Levi whispered. "And that's really inside him?" 

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" 

"Unbelievable," Levi whispered.

"I wasn't lying," I said softly. 

"... and you're a hundred percent sure it's mine?" Levi asked, a look of disgust on his face now. 

"I'm sure." 

-€-

We left the clinic. 

The air was thick once we were sat in my fathers car. I wasn't exactly sure how Levi felt about the whole thing. He was now convinced that I was in fact pregnant. He was probably wondering what the hell we were going to do. He was probably wishing it wasn't his, and that this whole thing never happened. He probably regretted even going to the party.

We dropped Levi off at his place, and he left the car without saying anything. that was okay. I figured he needed some time to process. 

"Are you okay?" my father asked quietly. 

"Just go home," I mumbled. 

Once home, I laid in bed under all my blankets. I closed my eyes tight and waited for them to open again after this nightmare was over. I was so tired of puking in the morning, and feeling like an experiment. I was tired of worrying about Levi, and that annoying longing feeling to have him happily beside me.

Levi would never want to be with me. I had to accept that harsh reality. I didn't blame him. If our positions were reversed, I wouldn't want anything to do with him. At least, that's the lie I told myself. 

I ended up falling asleep. It was getting progressively easier to fall asleep as soon as I laid in bed. Maybe because my body was under a new stress, it brushed it off with sleeping. I was okay with it. Sleep was the only time I wasn't feeling sick and lonely.

I still woke up feeling sick most of the time, but the feeling soon faded once I ate. Even though I had only napped for a couple of hours, I still had to eat to get rid of the nausea. I was craving peanut butter and pickles almost everyday, and the only way to satisfy my raging cravings was to eat the twisted combination I'd never dreamed of eating. It didn't even taste good but it must've triggered something in my body, like a stimulant. So that's what I snacked on just before lunchtime, which I wasn't sure if I even needed lunch after. 

Armin and Mikasa both asked how my doctors appointment went. I had skipped school entirely for my ultrasound, not that nobody else besides me, Levi and my father knew my doctors appointment was for an ultrasound. I told them it was alright, and that it was just a follow up for the fake headaches I'd been having and that the nonexistent pills I was taking were working. I wish I did have a mysterious headache rather than this fucking human-child headache. 

An afternoon nap took my otherwise boring life. I didn't really do much. I loved to read things like manga and comics, but those only made me sleepy, so I'd been skipping them and just going to slept. 

I woke up shortly after my father got home from work. I'd heard his little bangs and footsteps while in a lighter sleep, and chose to wake up when I heard the phone ring. A part of me hoped it would be my auntie. I could really use advice from a lady that was basically my mom. 

My father tapped on my door entry before entering. 

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"The phones for you." I reached out my hand, but just as I grabbed the phone, my father whispered, "it's Levi." 

My heart skipped a beat or two as I held onto the phone, watching my father leave my bedroom. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Eren..."

Ugh. His voice is so nice over he phone.

"Hey.." 

"Um, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay.." 

His breath was heavy, trickling fuzz into my ears and down the back of my neck, making all my little hairs stand up. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything at the clinic."

"No.. I assumed you needed time to process."

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot." 

"Yeah?"

"Um. I think... I want to.. see... it."

"You want to see what? The baby?"

"I want to stick around, I guess.. is what I'm trying to say."

"Like.. be with me?"

"Not date. But I want to.. be there for you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay,"  I whispered. "Sh-should I get your number or something then?"

"I added you on LifeFeed."

I grabbed my phone and pulled up the app from the 1800's that only old people used, and saw his friend request. 

"Alright. Uh, I'm gonna get up and take a bath." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"Make sure to get some rest." 

I chuckled. "I get plenty." 

"Good. Goodnight, Eren." 

"Goodnight Levi." 

As soon as the line went dead I screamed like a fifteen year old girl who's crush just asked them out. I accepted Levi's request just as my dad popped his concerned-nosey head in my door. 

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Go away!" I yelled, my eyes probably shining brighter than my smile. 

Though I was ecstatic, I knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing from there.


	7. Awful, Awkward, and Just Plain Weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi moves in with Eren, but Eren is unable to control his hormones and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :) I had troubles with the ending of the chapter. Had to write it a couple different ways until I found the right one.

My father convinced Levi to move into our place when I reached six months. I was no longer going to school, and Levi has skipped a few days. Everybody at school knew my situation, as embarrassing as that was. Even if they didn't know, my body would have given it away, not to mention when I suddenly had a fucking baby in my arms. My uterus had tripled in size, now pushing up all of my organs. Doctors watched the growth closely to make sure it wouldn't expand into my spine or injure my other organs, but fuck, my body hurt. My breasts had swollen so much I was tempted to start wearing a bra, and I feared I just might need one soon. My hips seemed to be tearing themselves apart slowly each day, bit by bit. 

Levi had only been living with us for four days now, and it was still as awkward as the first day he came. I'd offered him my bed twice, but he claimed the couch was fine. He didn't want to sleep with me, and he didn't want me to have to be on the couch. I guess it was a good thing he cared about me, at least enough to make sure I was as comfy as I could be at six months pregnant - which wasn't comfy, in any position, ever. 

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked quietly. 

I zoned back into reality and looked over to him. We'd been sitting in the love-seat watching some movie Levi liked. I hadn't been paying any attention to it. I figured if I pretended I was alone things would be less awkward between us.

"I'm fine." 

"Um.. does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." 

I forced myself to zone out again. Things between Levi and I were so insanely awkward. I still had a longing feeling for him. I wanted him to cradle me in his arms, kiss my forehead, hold me all night. I could tell Levi just wanted to go home. He made an effort to try to talk to me, but I could tell he was hating his life. I knew he didn't actually want to be with me or the baby. I guessed his mother forced him to stay by my side. 

"You can pick something else to watch, if you want."

"I don't care," I mumbled. 

"Is there anything you need? I can get it you."

I ignored him. I knew if I spoke, I'd say something stupid. I needed to be coddled, in a sweet and warm embrace filled with love and smiles. I needed him to look deeply into my eyes, play with my hair and kiss me with a burning passion. I needed him to carry me to my bed, princess style with our lips connected the whole way. I needed him to undress me slowly, tease his fingers down my body until I was begging for him to fuck me until I blacked out. 

"Are you hungry?" Levi's voice was so soft. I could tell he was really trying to be nice. I appreciated the effort, but it only hurt more knowing it was fake concern.  

I looked over to him, trying to avoid eye contact which failed almost immediately. His silvery eyes drew all of my attention. I got lost in them for a moment every time I looked into them. 

"A bit."

"What do you want?" 

"Pickles and peanut butter," I said without thinking. I'd been being cautious about what I said to him during the days he'd been here. I ate normal foods and tried to stay awake when the sun was up. But I was glad it slipped. I knew I couldn't be normal until giving birth. 

I heard him chuckle softly. "Together?" 

"Yes."

"Okay." 

Levi was quick to return with a bowl of pickles, a smaller bowl full of peanut butter, and a peanut better sandwich for himself. 

"I thought that was a pregnancy myth." 

"No," I mumbled, already shoving a pickle into my mouth. 

We ate silently, the sound of his show filling the room around us. 

"This a so weird," Levi mumbled as the credits rolled. 

"What is?"

"This. Us. The baby. All of it."

"I know," I mumbled. 

"What the fuck," Levi mumbled to himself. 

"You don't have to be a part of it you know."

"Yeah I do, Eren."

"If you're going to complain the whole fucking time I'd rather just do it alone!" I suddenly yelled. something inside me had triggered. "This is your fault!"

"It's half my fault. You were just as fucked up as I was that night and apparently didn't know about your own body." 

"Fuck you."

I stood from the couch slowly, struggling from the awkward hunch in my back and my sore knees. I waddled to the bedroom and laid in bed. Why did life have to be so fucking shitty? Why did I have to be fucked up and get pregnant? And why the hell wasn't I ever told about my condition. Why did I let go of myself six months ago? And why the hell did it have to be Levi's? If only I could go back in time and change everything. Life would just be normal. 

I missed the feeling of normal.

A nap took me away from my despair, and I was awoken by Levi's cold hand as his little fingers brushed hair away from my forehead.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me just as my eyes opened.

"M' fine," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. 

"Your dad ordered pizza for supper, if you're hungry." 

I gasped softly when my left earlobe sipped in between my fingers, and he started massaging it gently. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered. 

I felt my heart begin to speed up, along with my breathing. "I.."

I heard him swallow, and let out a heavy breath. His cheeks were flushed red, and I knew mine weren't far off. My entire body was heating up. 

"Come get some food," he suddenly said normally, and left the room in a hurry. 

I sighed softly. "He's right. Everything's so fucking weird."

After supper, my father left the house, leaving Levi and myself alone on the couch, again. The air around us was thick. I wasn't sure it if was full of sexual tension, or just anger, or even just awkwardness but. Fuck I hated it. I knew I was now horny as all hell, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was.

I wished we could skip five years into the future where everything would feel normal, or at least close to it. I didn't want to feel awkward about Levi being beside me, knowing his baby was growing inside a part of me I shouldn't even have. I wanted to be together with him, love him and have him love me. I wanted us to be happy, with a child in our arms. I had a bad feeling that day would never come.

A part of me wished Levi would bring up having sex. My body had been craving him for six fucking months, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle the withdrawal. I didn't want to be the one to ask though. Sex was the whole reason we were even in the situation we were in. Besides, I was scared to ask because I didn't think Levi would be into me, at all. I was so unattractive with my hunch, and pained movements, tired eyes and odd stretch marks. Who would ever want to fuck me?

I sighed heavily. Everything was just so fucking weird. I couldn't describe it as anything else. Weird, strange, awkward, dumb. All had the same meaning. I glanced over at Levi, and was awestruck. He had his head leaned back against the back of the couch, his chin up to the ceiling. His jawline was so irresistibly sharp. His adams-apple screamed at me to give it a little kiss, a suck, something. His breathing was so calming, soft raises of his chest, and almost no sound. Fuck, I wanted him. 

"Why're you staring?" Levi asked, his gravely voice throwing me off.

"I want you," I blurted. 

He lifted his head back and looked at me. "What?" 

I debated saying something else, saying never mind, or repeating what I had said. "I want you," I repeated. 

"You want me how?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

There was an excruciating long silence between us, and we stared at each other. 

"I think you should go to bed," Levi finally said, turning his head away, his voice distant. 

I sighed softly, the pit in my stomach growing larger. "I'm sorry." 

I was sorry. I was sorry I made things even more tense between us. I was sorry I made him feel like an object. I was sorry for being hormonal. I was.. just sorry. For everything. 

I followed Levi's advice and dragged my feet to bed, where I laid wide awake and sad for hours. I'd fucked up many things in my life before, but this felt like one of my biggest fuck-ups. I had a chance to build a relationship with Levi, and I let all my hormones spiral out of control and fucked everything up. 

There weren't many tears, but I did cry myself to sleep, almost wishing I'd never wake up.


	8. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything turns into panic as Levi and Eren make their way to the hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short after so much time. Long story short life has been really crappy this month, but I think things are getting slightly better.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the last two chapters don’t give me as much trouble.

Things were finally looking up for Levi and I. We were far more comfortable around each other. We freely held hands, and kissed softly. We talked more freely, I wasn't afraid of sounding stupid in front of him. I was eight and a half months pregnant now, and I could tell our time of somewhat normalcy was running out fast. I just hoped our last couple weeks would be smooth, like the peanut butter I couldn't keep fingers and pickles out of. I swear, that's all I was eating, all day. 

Levi and I hadn't had sex yet, but I was okay with that fact, nor did I blame him. Sex was the reason we were in the shit-hole presented, but it felt like there was at least attraction. That was more than I could have asked for whilst getting ready to have a child assumingely cut out of my body. 

I was sitting on the floor, two pillows under me, and blankets supporting me as I leaned against my bed. I had spent my entire day thus far playing various video games, trying to pass the time before it was more socially acceptable to eat for the fourth time in the day and it only being noon. I had never had that much appetite before. 

Only, just as the clock struck noon, I felt a sharp pain suddenly burn throughout my hips. 

"Uh, Levi!" I called. 

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor, but that only made the pain shoot up from my hips to the top of my back, and I screamed. 

"Eren?" Levi asked, rushing into the bedroom with only his boxers on, backwards. 

I painted heavily, my back hunched over. "Help me," I whimpered, unsure of what to say. 

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" 

Levi lifted me up straight, and I choked on my pained scream. 

"Fuck. What do I do?" Levi asked.

"Call my dad!"

Levi bolted out of the room, and I assumed he was running to grab his phone, but I couldn't help but be pissed that he had left me, alone, on the floor! He could have easily just grabbed my phone. Levi returned to the bedroom within a few seconds, his face in a complete panic as he listened to my father on the other end of the line. 

"Okay, we'll be right out!" Levi basically yelled and dropped his phone before ending the call. "Okay, can you walk?" 

The way his eyes focused on mine froze me in a state of shock. He looked... protective? Concerned? Confused? Strong? All of the above? I couldn't tell what he hell look he was trying to give me, but I was captivated in it for a moment before he picked me up off the floor. He set me on the bed for a moment before he got dressed, his clothes un-matching and messy. He forced socks onto my feet and picked me up again. I couldn't help but whine every time he moved my body. 

"Ow!" I screamed as my hip locked up, and I clenched all of my fingers together behind his neck.

I expected Levi to set me on my feet and make me walk out to what I assumed would be my father's car, but instead, he carried me to the front door and waited inside beside the little closet. He held me in his arms for a few minutes before there was a loud knock, and Dr. Hange let herself in before Levi could fumble with the doorknob. 

"Let's go!" she nearly screamed with all of her excitement and ran back to her car, opening the backseat door for us. 

I could tell Levi was trying to be careful as he set me into the car, but mother of god did every moment hurt my back. I couldn't help but wonder if the baby was trying to push itself out via my mid-back. 

Dr. Hange drove like a fucking maniac down the quiet streets. I knew she was excited, but I couldn't help but fear I'd die before the baby got a chance to kill me, or vice versa. Every bump and turn maybe my entire body go into a shock or pure pain, and I just want to be in the hospital, on an unmoving bed while doctors figure out how the fuck to do this. 

When we got to the hospital, my father and two nurses were stood outside with a wheelchair. My father rushed to the car before Levi got the chance to get out, and he got me into the wheelchair with minimal pain. 

"What's going on?" I asked my father as he started pushing me inside, everybody else following behind closely. 

"They're preparing for surgery." 

That word scared me, but I was also thankful that there was already a plan in place to deliver this baby. We all piled into the elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor. Everybody was told that they had to wait in the tiny waiting room on the fourth floor, which I was happy about. I didn't want a huge audience. 

My father helped me into a gown, and carried me into the operating room, laying me flat on a freezing cold table. 

"Dad!" I yelled at the burn on the cold again my skin. 

"Quiet."

Three people, who I assumed were all doctors, surrounded me. One put an oxygen mask on me, one was putting an IV in my left arm, and the third was explaining that they were going to put me under and remove the baby, as well as my uterus if possible. I would have loved to hear all of the doctors concerns, but I fell asleep before he'd begun his list.


	9. Noisy Newborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even wakes up from surgery with his new baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just stop apologizing for delays. My life’s a shitty reality show haha. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing I noticed as my consciousness began to reawaken, was how heavy my breathing was, and the smell of plastic. I took my time opening my eyes, as they were sore and itchy. It felt like my arms were tied down though, so I couldn't reach up to rub them. When my vision came to, it was obvious I was in the hospital, and I remembered being there.

To my left was a IV pole, and machine with a big monitor on it displaying my heart rate, which was silent thankfully, and another line that was blue. I assumed to blue line was for my oxygen intake, seeing as how I had a mask around my nose and mouth. 

To my right, was Levi and my father, both asleep in chairs. I couldn't help but smile at the scene, but I was also worried about what was going on with the baby. Nobody was holding her, obviously. There was no doctors or nurses in the room with her. That's when my irrational fears kicked in. Was she even alive? Did she even make it out of my body? Breathing? Crying? Did she develop properly? I doubted that. 

I slowly lifted my arm, which was tangled in a few wires that dropped down beside my bed, and reached up for the button the call a nurse in. It took a few extra seconds but I ended up finding the button. The button made a small beep, which caused Levi to moan softly before waking up. His sleepy face was still something I treasured, he just looked so cute with messy hair and his pouty lips. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

I reached for my mask, and Levi helped pull it off my face. 

"Where is she?" My voice came out really gravely, which made sense because I was freakishly thirsty. 

"I.C.U." 

"Figures. She's alive though?"

"As far as I know." 

Levi slowly slid the mask back over my face, claiming I had to wear it 'just in case.' I wasn't sure what could possibly be wrong with me, I mean, duh, but I felt fine. I wasn't in any pain. 

It was only another couple seconds before a nurse came into the room, a questioning look on her face. 

"I called her," I told Levi, though I knew my voice was muffled. 

Levi sighed softly. "Uh, any news on her?" 

The nurse shook her head. "She's stable for now. We think she'll make it, but I can't promise anything." 

Levi nodded and turned back to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly. "How are you feeling? Does your neck still hurt?"

I furrowed my brows. "My neck didn't hurt." 

He smiled softly, barely a smile, but I wasn't sure what else that could be. "It did the first time you woke up."

"First time?" 

"They put you under pretty good. You've woken up three times as far as I know. This is the longest you've stayed awake." 

I sighed heavily and relaxed as much as I could into the hard bed. I wished I had memories of everything that had happened. I wished I was awake for it all. Then I would know everything about my baby, and my state. 

"How does your back feel? I think they come in an hour to change your dressing." 

"It's a little itchy." 

"That's probably not good," Levi mumbled.

"What even happened?" 

"What do you mean?"

"What'd they do to me?" 

"They put you under and cut your back open to get her out. Then they stitched you back up." 

"They didn't take it out?" I asked, feeling myself begin to fall asleep again. 

"Your uterus? No. Your father told them not to." 

My eyes were already closed, and I knew my body was going to lie in the darkness a little longer.  

I woke up when I was rolled on my left side. This time, my eyes were able to just open and I was far less drowsy. I looked up the best I could, and saw both Levi and my father holding me still. I felt a burn of my back while they cleaned the wound, with some sort of alcohol I assumed. I stayed silent. Thankfully it didn't take them long to clean and patch my back up. They gently rolled me back into my back and left without saying anything. 

"Hey," Levi said softly, his thumb rubbing the top of my hand. 

I looked around for a moment. Still no baby in sight. "How is she?" 

"No news." 

"How are you feeling?" my father asked. 

"Thirsty," I mumbled. 

"I'll get you some water." 

"Why was I on oxygen?" I asked Levi just after my dad left. I had only just noticed the mask wasn't on. 

"Because you needed it." 

"But why?" 

Levi eyes looked coldly into mine. "You just did." 

I left it at that. Maybe I'd ask my father another time, but Levi didn't seem very cooperated in answering. However, it did get me thinking as to how my body was. I mean, I was sore everywhere which made sense to me but.. oxygen? I just had to be thankful I didn't still need it. 

We spent two long weeks in the hospital. The wound on my back continuously got infected, mainly due to the fact it was such a large and deep incision, but also because I'd been sweating profusely. My whole body was just so hot. I assumed I had a fever or something. They cleaned my wound every six hours. Each time hurt worse than the last, but I knew it had to be done. 

Our baby girl was happy and healthy - for the most part. She was extremely thin, and they had her feeding off of me every few hours, plus a couple bottles. A part of me wondered if my body was healing my terribly sore nipples instead of my back wound. Levi decided to name her Isabel, with my consent obviously. I thought it was a very beautiful name, especially for what I knew was going to be a gorgeous little girl. She had light skin, and a light layer of brown hairs covering her head. She also had Levi's amazing icy blue eyes.

Leaving the hospital was a huge mixture of emotions. I was obviously glad to be feeling much better, however... I knew life was going to be extremely different. My father had babied-up the house for us while I was in the hospital. He'd set up the crib and car seat and stroller and blankets. Everything was a mass jumble in my mind. I knew this next chapter of us our lives was going to be a complete mess, and I was scared. 

The next month was very hard for us. There were a lot of emotions between Levi and myself as we processed everything. My body was finally feeling back to normal, besides my breasts being huge and leaking - which was also extremely painful, but I'd gotten used to it. We were so fucking tired, and stressed, and I had no idea watching infants was so hard. I thought this was the easy part before they started having movement and emotions. 

Me and Levi were in the bedroom. I was sat on edge of the bed, a breast pump sucking the life out of me, while Levi paced around the room, rocking Isabel and calmly telling her to "shut the fuck up." 

"I want to die," I mumbled to Levi, who had been rocking Isabel for the passed ten minutes as she cried. 

"If you die, take me with you." 

I smiled at his remark, but I was far from happy. The only hope I had was because my dad would be home soon and hopefully he'd know how to get Isabel to stop crying. We had tried everything. She was changed, fed, cuddled, kissed, and wrapped, but she just wouldn't stop.

When my father got home, we called him up to our room, praying he'd know what to do. He did. He held Isabel and rocked her gently for less than a minute and she stopped crying. Mine and Levi's jaw dropped to the floor, baffled. 

"How the fuck?" Levi asked. 

"She got tired of you two. Babies need a lot of love."

"We love her!" I yelled. 

"I'm aware. She knows that too. The more love she feels from different people, the happier she'll be." 

Levi looked back at me, a look I'd never seen before and indescribable. The closest I could describe it was happy, or maybe peaceful. 

It was a look that made me think everything was going to be okay.


End file.
